


Cold

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuties, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Talon Dick - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: The more he thought about it, the more trying to go after the Court of Owls in the middle of winter seemed like a terrible idea.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isaac_McCa11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/gifts).



> This was for Isaac_McCa11’s prompt of ‘Talon Dick and Jason against Gotham’s winter’ and it became much cuter. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Language and Implied Sexual Content
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters.

“You know, you’re going to freeze to death if you don’t start listening to me” Jason grumbled, yet again trying to wrap the warm coat around the other man. Normally he wouldn’t care, but it was the dead of January and Dick was only in a short sleeved shirt and pants, granted they were at least padded since it’s what he fought in. Plus, they weren’t fighting right now, hence the coat.

“And I told you I feel too restricted in that damn coat. I’m going to get shot or stabbed to death if you don’t listen to me” Dick fired back, sending a glare in his lover’s direction.

“You know, you’re a pain in the ass. Sometimes I wish I had taken you back to the Manor.”

That was a lie, and they both knew it.

Dick simply shrugged, sitting comfortably on his perch on the building’s ledge, and Jason knew he shouldn’t have said that. It always stung a little too much. Dick was in his usual stance but it never failed to make Jason nervous. He loved the fucker after all. Suddenly, going after the Court of Owls in Bruce’s city in the dead of January sounded like a much worse idea than it did a few hours ago. Although, their emotions both ran high when it came to the court. After all, Jason had only found a half dead Dick Grayson and managed to semi-unbrainwash him a little under a year ago. Bruce knew, but Dick never had it in him to show his father what they had turned him into. They were both fucked up messes that somehow fit together in the ugliest of ways.

“I don’t think they’re here, Jason” Dick sighed, slipping his knives back into their holsters and hopping down off the ledge.

“Well that’s a relief, I was just about to mention how my nose is turning black.”

Dick shot him a deathly look, one he knew well by now. “I’m sorry, I know how much this meant to you” Jason sighed, knowing he was being unfair as he opened up his arms in invitation.

He had learnt the hard way not to touch Dick when he got like this, or ever by surprise. Although, he had been getting much better as he stepped into his lover’s arms, head resting on his shoulder. “I promise you we’ll make them pay, but not tonight. How about we go home and warm up?”

Dick nodded, mumbling into his leather jacket “Fine, but I get to top this time. I swear my ass is still sore.”

Jason barked out a laugh, grabbing Dick’s hand and leading him off the roof, the ex-talon grinning. “I don’t know, I think you might have to fight me for it.”

”That could be arranged love.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for Isaac_McCa11’s prompt of ‘Talon Dick and Jason against Gotham’s winter’.
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, from various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye), and now Stucky (Steve RogersxBucky Barnes). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
